This invention relates to auxiliary sun visors for automotive vehicles, especially auxiliary visors that can be swingably attached to the vehicle's permanent sun visor for movement to a position in near adjacency to the front side window of the vehicle.
Prior to my invention others have proposed auxiliary swingable sun visors. In most cases the auxiliary visors required extensive modifications in the permanent sun visor or in its mounting bracketry. I am proposing an auxiliary sun visor that requires substantially no modification in the pre-existing vehicle hardware (permanent sun visor or its mounting mechanism).
In some respects my invention is similar to add-on visors shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,485,440 to F. Friedheim, or U.S. Pat. No. 2,823,950 to E. Harris, or U.S. Pat. No. 4,195,876 to H. Timperior, or U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,829 to P. Matheopoulos (FIGS. 1-4 thereof). Each of these patents shows an add-on visor that apparently requires no modifications in the vehicle's main (permanent) visor.